


Sweet Kisses

by Rouko



Series: One Shots & Art [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gardens & Gardening, Get Together, Get over here and help me FIX THIS MESS, I dont want your money Stark!, Iron Man Wrecked my Garden!, Lavender means Love, Loki's still being sneaky, M/M, Slow Burn, Tony figures him out!, Tony is a sheepish noob at gardening but he actually gains a green thumb, artwork, thanks to Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouko/pseuds/Rouko
Summary: It's a bit late and I'm sorry for that Entropy! I hope you like the art! It's so SOFT and FLUFFY <3Writing (with minor edits) by Always With Entropy!





	Sweet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlwaysWithEntropy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysWithEntropy/gifts).

Tony was out testing a new suit and flying over some suburbs when he was shot out of the sky and lands in someone’s backyard. The villain who shot Tony down enters the backyard engages Tony into a fight. Since the suit was new there were still a few glitches and kinks that needed to be worked out. That worked into the villains favor. It didn’t help that Tony was caught unaware in the surprise attack.

Tony was almost defeated until the villain started a tedious monologue.

The owner of the house (Loki) snuck up and promptly smacked the villain on the head with a shovel stunning them. It gave Tony a few seconds to recover and take out the villain.

Tony restrained the villain and called for somebody to take them away as Loki furiously stormed up to Tony and started yelling at him for destroying his garden.

He pointed to the place Tony was standing and lo and behold, Tony was standing on some budding flowers. Tony looked around and the landscape was trashed. The bird bath was in ruins, grass was singed, chunks of earth uprooted, flower beds crushed, the vegetable and herb garden was gone, the carefully trimmed shrubs were destroyed, and the single fruit tree was on fire.

Tony assured that he could pay for the damages but Loki was mad and wouldn’t let Tony get away that easy. 

Over the new weeks, Tony was guilted into helping him replant and fix his garden and yard. 

They bonded in the garden and Tony learned about plants and some flower meanings. Before long, he began pining after the good looking guy who loved to garden.

Moments like messing around with the sprinkler and garden hose in an impromptu water war and gently wiping away a smudge of dirt that accidentally got on someone’s cheek.

I can easily picture Tony really excited to see the sprouts of the herb and vegetable garden and maybe sometimes after working in the sun all day they like to just sit in garden in the evening sipping drinks and chatting. In the end when the garden was finally fixed and the plants bloomed again and everything was back how it was (mostly as Tony and Loki made a few changes and improvements). Loki shyly gives Tony a plant from his garden so Tony can grow it in his tower. Tony recognizing the meaning of the Lavender flowers (love) and Tony gives Loki a kiss and asks him out on a date.


End file.
